


一次休假的日常

by Endless (Rainychung)



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: M/M, 霆恩
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-03
Updated: 2018-09-03
Packaged: 2019-07-06 09:35:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15883398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rainychung/pseuds/Endless





	一次休假的日常

日上三竿，即使厚重的窗帘把外面的阳光都挡得严严实实，但从远方楼上楼下传来的声响还是让人一下就能感觉到时间已经不早了。陈伟霆放下肩头的健身包丢下钥匙，拿起桌上的水杯抿了一口就歪着头往卧室走去。和敞亮的客厅截然相反的昏暗房间昭示着主人还在沉睡当中，来到门边的陈伟霆无奈地笑了笑，拿起桌上的遥控器果断地关掉空调后便直接坐上床，一边试图扒开面前的被团子一边叫唤道：

“大懒猪，都快中午了还不起床。”

并不标准的港式普通话总是带着一股子天然的宠劲，再加上此刻那人语气里明显的笑意，听着就像是哪家的爸妈在哄孩子，因此床上的张铭恩也丝毫没有被责备的感觉，只哼哼了两声就抢回被子继续睡。被无视的陈伟霆也不生气，只是再度用力将快把自己裹成粽子的人从被子里剥出来，趁着他此刻还没有反抗能力便一把扣住他的腰然后直接把被子踢开，以免懒睡虫又一骨碌地钻回被窝里。但他没料到睡意十分坚定的人在摸不到被子之后直接一个翻身将他拽倒在床上，修长的四肢就像是怕冷的八爪鱼一般紧紧地缠了上来，顿时就把陈伟霆压得胸口一闷，呼吸都跟着不顺畅。

一转眼就被缠住身体动弹不得的陈伟霆默默地叹了口气，好不容易才抽出一只手来摸了摸颈间毛茸茸的脑袋，另一只手则撑着身下的床试图把自己连同身上的人一起带起来。终于坐起后陈伟霆搂着怀里的张铭恩往上提了提，捧起他睡眼惺忪的脸亲了亲他的嘴唇，十分有耐心道：

“快点起来，已经十二点了。”

也许是因为姿势的变化让熟睡的人慢慢地转醒了，陈伟霆很快便看到面前这张帅气的脸不开心地努了努嘴，接着两只垂在他身侧的手搂上了他的脖子，随后眼前的人就撒娇般地整个人蹭了上来，十分不情愿地回道：

“你骗人，刚才还说快中午来着。”

知道人已经醒了之后陈伟霆也就不再纵容，仗着自己体力好便直接抱着人往床边挪。很快意识到不对劲的张铭恩立刻从他身上翻下来倒在床上，伸手就想去抓不远处的被子誓死抗争。但清醒的陈伟霆反应可比他快多了，他一把按住张铭恩的手然后直接跨坐在他的屁股上，二话不说就开始动手挠他痒痒。完全没料到这一出的人立刻抖了起来，身体仿佛不受控制一般不停地在床上扭动挣扎着，没一会儿就终于受不了地大喊认输投降，看样子总算是彻底清醒过来了。

目标达成的陈伟霆笑得一脸得意开怀，他炫耀一般地拍了拍张铭恩手感十足的屁股然后起身穿鞋，只丢下一句“快去洗脸”便离开了房间。而瘫在床上的人还在因为刚才的闹剧有些气息不稳，他不满地抓起面前的被子蒙住脑袋用力地哼了一声，又赖了一分钟的床后才丢开被子坐起身来，一脸不悦地踢着拖鞋走出卧室。

客厅墙上的钟正指着十点半，完全还算得上是早上的时间越发加重了年轻人的起床气。于是在经过陈伟霆身边的时候张铭恩刻意无视了他的存在直接拐进洗手间，等收拾完自己后也还没消气，依旧无视着坐在沙发上看电脑的男人在另一头的单人沙发上坐下，一边啃着人家给他带回来的卷饼一边抱怨道：

“起那么早干嘛，今天又没事做。”

因为刚结束完一部戏的拍摄，张铭恩最近还算空闲地得了一个星期的假，每天就想过着吃喝玩乐醉生梦死的日子。但偏偏家里还有个十分注重健康的“老年人”，虽然睡得比谁都晚，却起得比谁都早，不仅每天雷打不动地跑到健身房去锻炼，回来看到他还赖在床上就势必要用尽各种方法把他揪起来，而且还总是恐吓他再这么睡下去迟早八块腹肌变一块，弄得他吃饭都不敢多扒两口。

“没工作也可以出去走走啊，你每天都这么睡也不怕睡傻。”丝毫没有自家小男友正在闹脾气的知觉的陈伟霆大咧咧地啃着苹果道，看得一旁的张铭恩只想送他一个大大的白眼。

“不是谁都跟你一样喜欢出去运动好吗。”张铭恩虽然有一副好身材，但也是为了面子需要和工作需要辛苦锻炼出来的，并不代表他就是一个喜欢运动和阳光的户外男孩，相反的是，其实他本质上还是一个喜欢待在家里追番打电动的宅男。以前没和陈伟霆搬到一块住的时候，只要没有工作他肯定是能不出门就不出门，一日三餐全靠外卖，天天就过着睡了吃吃了睡的生活，很是奢靡。然而自从他们开始同居，张铭恩几乎一闲下来就要被拉着出海游泳滑水，就连休这种只有几天的短假都不能逃过被隔三差五地拽去健身房挥洒汗水的命运，因此他总有一种自己不是交了个男朋友而是多了个爹的错觉。

不过抱怨归抱怨，张铭恩有的时候确实会被陈伟霆那一身腱子肉给刺激到自尊心了。也不知道这个男人到底怎么长的，明明体重比他还要轻上几公斤，脱了衣服却看着比他结实多了，尤其是那一双粗壮的手臂，简直蕴含了逆天的蛮力，单手扛起他抡几个来回都不在话下。因此每当张铭恩在各种体力对决中因为身材优势败给陈伟霆的时候，都暗自下定决心要好好锻炼赶英超美。然而每次这样的念头最多只坚持三天他就会被打回原形，因为陈伟霆的日常锻炼菜单实在是有点反人类，张铭恩也终于明白为什么这个男人三十多岁了还能像个十几岁小伙子一样在舞台上又唱又跳却气都不喘一下，敢情他这体力耐力和肺活量都快赶上世界冠军了。也因此，尽管每当张铭恩被陈伟霆折腾得上气不接下气的时候都心有不甘，但他还是十分认命地接受了这个残酷的现实，毕竟谁让他没有人家的毅力和耐力，活该被压。

这么想着，坐在沙发里吸着豆浆的张铭恩突然有些不自然地挪了挪屁股，他突然发现自他休假以来已经三天过去了，但陈伟霆却一次也没有碰过他，难道真的嫌他懒了胖了不喜欢了？一下子就对自己没有了自信的张铭恩连忙放下手里的豆浆，趁着陈伟霆专心盯电脑的空隙伸手摸了摸自己的小腹。一、二、三、四……完了，虽然数量依旧保持着原来的水平，但这肌肉质量确实是有点不如从前了。因为上一部戏没怎么要求他露肉，所以他一直没有特地去健身，再加上最近一段时间的好吃好喝，他那八块腹肌已经开始有要隐隐合一的趋势。觉得不能这么下去的张铭恩越发不安稳地从沙发上扭动了起来，仿佛虫子上身一般不停地这里抓抓那里挠挠，弄得一旁的陈伟霆逐渐被他吸引了注意力，忍不住道：

“你怎么了？”

张铭恩干咳了两声尴尬地放下了手，下意识地拿起桌上的豆浆吸了一口掩饰自己的怪异行为，但又因为嘴里这一股加了糖的香甜味道而默默地放下了杯子。这会儿陈伟霆看向他的表情更加疑惑了，不解道：

“豆浆不好喝吗？”

“好喝。”就是有点儿太好喝了。张铭恩这么想着干脆起身抓着抱枕坐到了陈伟霆身边，好远离那个不停诱惑着他的罪恶存在，并装作好奇地看了一眼面前的电脑屏幕，没想到这人刚才一脸专心地原来是在看剧本。

“有新戏？”张铭恩随口问了一句，在看到文字里出现的“张启山”三个字后才意识到这是《老九门》第二部的剧本，顿时就来了精神道，“你这么快就开始研究剧本了？这戏不是年底才开拍吗？”

同样接了剧本的张铭恩已经知道了剧组的大致工作安排，也因此他在拍完上一部戏之后就没有再接其他的工作，打算休息一段时间把脚彻底养好之后就投入到前期准备的健身锻炼中。也正因为他总想着医生叮嘱他最近一段时间还是少运动多休息，才敢这么明目张胆地天天养膘。可如今看到陈伟霆已经开始为拍摄做准备了，他就不由得跟着紧张了起来，有些坐不住地想是不是自己真的该运动运动了。

但陈伟霆似乎没有意识到张铭恩脑子里的那些小心思，只道：“我就是随便看看，没什么。”然后就把电脑合了起来，转头看了眼墙上的钟。视线没有聚焦点的张铭恩顺着陈伟霆的动作也看向了墙上的钟，此刻时间已经将近十二点了，一大早就吃过早餐的陈伟霆可能已经觉得饿了，但因为自己刚刚才吃过早餐所以他才没提说要做午饭。可身为一个贴心的伴侣怎么能让自己的男朋友饿肚子呢，于是张铭恩主动提出要帮他下个面，说着就放下抱枕起身往厨房去了。

因为陈伟霆是半个厨房杀手，所以家里的料理都是由张铭恩负责的。虽说他也算不上什么厨艺高手，但做些简单的家常菜还是可以的，甚至他还为了迁就陈伟霆的口味去学了一些粤菜的做法，虽然最后做出来还是属于南北混合风的张氏料理，但味道还是相当过得去的。清水煮开下油下面，淡淡的香味很快就在厨房里飘散了开来。把电脑放回房间后跟了进来的陈伟霆一如既往地抱住张铭恩的腰靠在他的背上，有些好奇又有些自豪地看着自家男友熟练地把洗好的青菜放进锅里，然后把煮好的面条夹出来盛在碗里，接着又转头去烧红了煎锅下油煎蛋。等到蛋变得两面微焦之后他熄了火用余温蒸熟里面的蛋黄，回头把煮好的青菜夹出来放在面条上，再往锅里放进调味料调好汤底。最后他把做好的煎蛋放在面上，倒上调好味道的面汤，一碗简单的青菜鸡蛋面便做好了。

在中途就被煎蛋的香味引诱的肚子打鼓的陈伟霆忍不住用力地亲了一下张铭恩的脸，在那人转过头来笑他的时候又凑上前去啃了啃他的嘴唇，顿时就惹得张铭恩忍不住笑问：

“你到底是要吃面还是吃我啊？”

“都要。”陈伟霆毫不犹豫地回答道，他松开一只手端起碗，另一只却还搂着张铭恩的腰暧昧地捏了一下，“等我吃完面就吃你。”

也不知道他说的是真是假的张铭恩一下子就有点想入非非，再加上禁欲太久带来的渴望，他一时就忍不住顺着陈伟霆的话接了下去道：“那你吃快点，我先去洗个澡。”说着也不知道是因为害羞还是迫不及待，竟直接就转身离开厨房走到浴室去。

被一个人留在了厨房的陈伟霆有些意外地挑了挑眉，很快就明白过来小家伙大概是太久没做有点饿了，便也不拦他，只笑着把面端到餐桌旁三两下解决掉，然后回到厨房里把用过的厨具餐具都收拾干净，接着就直接回到了卧室里。

洗完澡出来的张铭恩进房时，陈伟霆正靠着床头板坐在床上看着电脑，明明已经听到了他的脚步声却还装作不知道地一直盯着电脑屏幕，直到张铭恩略有不满地一手盖上了他的屏幕时才微微抬眼看向面前的人，结果一看才发现小孩儿洗完澡居然没穿衣服甚至都没擦身子就出来了，还挂着水珠的身上只套了件吸水用的浴袍，整个人从头到脚都蒙了一股温暖的水汽，看着很是诱人。

没料到如此美景的陈伟霆很是受用地勾起了嘴角，他果断地拿开电脑丢在一边，勾住张铭恩的腰就把人带到面前，手指轻轻撩开浴袍的衣襟，惊动了挂在锁骨上的一滴水珠，眼看着它顺着挺起的胸部滑落至腹沟，最终隐没在令人无限遐想的黑暗中。被这一场景撩拨到的陈伟霆轻笑着凑上去碰了碰张铭恩的身体，嘴唇若有似无地蹭过他紧致的皮肤，鼻尖轻点着徘徊在他的颈间，像是在闻他身上的味道。而被陈伟霆吐出的气息弄得有些发痒的张铭恩下意识地就想动一动身子，却被突然锁在后颈处的大手禁锢在了原地。顿时就感到心脏一阵狂跳的他忍不住轻颤着吸了口气，仿佛邀请一般微微仰起头露出自己的喉结，原本搭在陈伟霆肩上的手也慢慢地搂住了他的脖子抱住了他的后脑，正暗自发力地想把人拉近自己。

明白张铭恩心中所想的陈伟霆顺应着他的动作把嘴唇贴上的他的喉结，两片唇瓣轻轻开合着磨蹭着那片单薄的皮肤描摹着那一块微微凸起的轮廓，随后又用舌尖轻舔了一下那上下滑动着的喉结，牙齿暗暗抵在皮肤上用力地蹭了蹭，没一会儿就让身前的人紧迫地发出了喘息的声音。这时陈伟霆才真正地在他身上落下第一个吻，嘴唇包住凸起旁侧一小片柔软的皮肤不断舔弄吮吸着，那一阵阵时强时弱的酥麻快感撩得张铭恩心头一颤，哽在喉间的呻吟也逐渐染上了情欲的味道，听得陈伟霆耳根一软便忍不住张嘴咬了下去。

顿时一声闷响从头顶上方传来，紧接着按在脑后的手不自觉地加大了力度，陈伟霆便被张铭恩整个摁在了颈间，于是也毫不客气地放肆掠夺起来。从凹陷的颈窝到轮廓分明的下颚，他眯着眼狂乱却又仔细地吻着，不放过任何一个角落。灵活的舌头专挑那人受不了的地方勾弄舔舐，几下就把张铭恩吻得不安地在他腿上磨蹭了起来。这时抓住他头发的手微微往后一扯，陈伟霆顺势抬起头，张开嘴就接住了张铭恩主动送上的吻。忍得辛苦的小孩儿吻得十分急切，仿佛要把他吞进肚子一般不断地吮吸着他的舌头。这一阵阵舒爽的快感如电流般窜过陈伟霆的背脊，使他本能地抱紧了面前的人开始热烈地回应。他的手探进宽松的浴袍抚摸着张铭恩紧实的身体，手掌先是紧贴着他的身前的皮肤上下轻柔地摩挲着，而后又绕到他的身后用指尖轻扫过他凹陷的背脊，轻而易举就让张铭恩难耐地低吟了一声，紧接着主动地把身子贴上他的胸前索求着更多的爱抚。

陈伟霆轻咬住他的下唇放开了张铭恩，在那人不安分地撩起他衣服的下摆时低头在他颈窝处用力地吸了一下，顿时敏感的小孩儿就忍不住呻吟了一声，整个人像骨头软了一般弓起了背，然而双手依然贪恋地在他的衣服底下抚摸着他身前的腹肌和胸肌，时不时还恶劣地挑弄他的乳头，撩得陈伟霆忍不住警告般地拧了拧他的乳尖，然后直接低头含住另外一边的舔咬了起来。敏感的乳头被粗糙的舌面狠狠扫过时的剧烈快感让张铭恩舒服地浑身一颤，他本能地抬起一只手缠住了陈伟霆的头发，在那人咬得过狠的时候用力地往外扯一扯，却又在他伸出舌头挑逗的时候忍不住把胸口凑上前去。这样欲拒还迎的举动刺激着陈伟霆越发肆意地动作起来，他不时地用嘴唇夹住挺立的肉粒磨蹭了一下，在张铭恩忍不住痒地缩开时恶劣地朝它吹了吹气，接着又趁那人呻吟的时候连同乳晕一同含住狠狠地吸上几口，直到他发出蒙上鼻音的颤音时才“啵”一声松开充血的豆粒，接着又慢条斯理地凑到另外一边如法炮制。

这样被陈伟霆此起彼伏的吮吸声挑拨得耳根发红的张铭恩有点不甘示弱地把手伸进了他的裤子里，趁陈伟霆换气的瞬间一把握住他的欲望用拇指狠狠地蹭了蹭敏感的前端，顿时就把人弄得忍不住倒吸了一口冷气。因此感觉自己扳回一局的张铭恩不自觉地勾了勾嘴角，也不管陈伟霆报复般地在他胸前啃出了一个牙印便专心地握住他的欲望套弄了起来。于是霎时间，两人的动作就像是变成一场较量，这头陈伟霆把人吸得忍不住叫了出声后，那头张铭恩就用指腹用力地揉了揉他龟头下方一根敏感的青筋，激得陈伟霆小腹猛地一缩整个人都像过电了一般紧绷起来。这样短促却又激烈的快感让他忍不住粗喘了出声，早已挺立的阴茎也开始迫不及待地流出了前液，随着张铭恩不停拨弄他马眼的动作流得他满柱身都是，甚至连裤子都被打湿一片。对此觉得自己很是能干的张铭恩颇有些得意地掂量了一下手里的分量，见陈伟霆已经完全勃起后便勾下他的裤子释放出他的欲望来，然后舔着自己发干的嘴唇用另一只手握住了自己的分身，一边配合着另一只手的动作自慰，一边发出了性感的呻吟。

因此感觉到张铭恩已经完全进入了状况的陈伟霆也逐渐开始进入正题。他松开这人胸前被他吸得又红又肿的乳头去吻他的肩膀和脖子，同时双手探进他的衣服里从他的腰侧伸到他身后，极具暗示性地包住他浑圆的屁股用力地捏了捏。感受到陈伟霆的指尖开始蹭进臀缝中的张铭恩下意识地夹紧了屁股，但很快就又主动抬起身子去磨蹭那人的手指，同时双腿微微分开，邀请一般地收缩着臀肉催促着陈伟霆，直到他终于摸上湿润的洞口才松一口气地压下身子坐了下去。

修长的手指一下子就被贪婪地穴口吞进去两节，陈伟霆感受着张铭恩体内湿热柔软的触感轻叹了一口气，这才意识到他早就给自己做好了润滑，顿时就控制不住自己去想象这人在浴室里一边隐忍着声音一边给自己扩张的模样——那修长白净的手指沾满了透明湿滑的液体在那微红的穴口里不断进出着，被快感和空虚同时刺激着的男人耳朵发红地趴在墙上喘息出声。那时候的张铭恩一定正在想着自己平时都是怎么打开他的，想象着自己的手指技巧性地磨蹭着他的前列腺，又刁钻地深入他的体内顶弄着他的敏感点，然后笨拙地模仿着他的动作给自己做着扩张，一边用手指干着自己舒服的地方一边幻想着等下被他填满的快感。因为过于羞耻，张铭恩没过多久就会忍不住低下头想把自己的脸藏起来，即使现在没有其他人可以看到他，但他依然为已经勃起了的自己感到害羞，所以他会有些自暴自弃地握住自己的阴茎套弄起来，仿佛自罚一般不断地催促着自己，然后在射精的时候忍不住低吟出声，越发地被后方指尖传来的被吮吸的酥麻快感刺激得红透了一张脸。原来他帮自己扩张的时候是这种感觉。张铭恩一定会这样想，然后又被自己的想法羞得抬不起头来。最后他只能草草地用水冲掉身上的体液，然后快速地擦了擦头发，接着裹上架子上的浴袍就迫不及待地离开浴室。想要。他一边走一边在心里这样说。好想要。

“唔！”一声轻颤的喉音让陈伟霆稍稍从自己的想象里抽出身来，他抬眼看向面前已经衣衫不整的张铭恩，视线暧昧地扫过他身上的吻痕和水光，然后落在那人挺立着的阴茎上，忍不住就转了转埋在他体内的手指狠狠地擦过了他的前列腺。顿时就被舒爽的快感激得视线模糊的张铭恩没忍住又叫了出声，他仰起头呼吸急促着磨了磨腰，后穴饥渴地吮吸吞吐着陈伟霆的手指，却始终不知餍足地渴望着更多。憋得心头发痒的陈伟霆被他这样无意识的撩拨挑逗得不浅，便不再忍耐地抽出了湿润的手指将其上的润滑液都抹在自己的阴茎上。此时喉咙发干的张铭恩不自觉地盯紧了他的手指，视线极其专注地流连在那精神奕奕的勃起上，甚至渴望地伸出舌头舔了舔自己的嘴唇。被他这个模样刺激到了的陈伟霆瞳孔一缩，再也按捺不住地抱起他的腰按在自己的勃起上，没有一点预兆便直接挺腰插到了最底，爽得张铭恩猛一睁眼连叫都叫不出只能不停地抽着气。

有了良好的开头接下来的一切都变得越发顺理成章，自上次欢愉已经过去了三个多月的两人就像是一下子释放出所有的欲望和渴望疯狂地交缠起来。年轻的小孩儿仗着体力的充沛卖力地在陈伟霆身上摆起腰，即使由于快感的不断堆积而有些身体发软，也依然不服输地前后摆弄着。一直到他的身体因为第一次小高潮的来临而瞬间发麻，才被陈伟霆勾住腿放倒在床上。身体不再被自己所掌控的张铭恩本能地抓紧了身下的被子呻吟了起来，夺走了主动权的陈伟霆将他的双腿折起压在胸前，那精干有力的腰一下又一下地摆动着撞得他全身发颤，然而不紧不慢的节奏却磨人得让他十分难受，因此没过多久张铭恩就忍不住低吟着催促了一声，紧致的甬道趁着那人抽出的时候用力地缩紧着，吸得陈伟霆脑子一炸顿时就发狠了。

和方才截然不同的速度和力度让张铭恩只来得及吸进一口气就彻底理智破碎了，又快又狠的顶弄宛如暴风雨一般将他击打得溃不成军，那过激的快感接连不断地袭击着他的大脑，丝毫没有间歇的愉悦逼得他鼻头发酸眼睛都湿了。这样过于强烈的快感刺激让他本能想要求饶，然而贪恋快乐的身体却又十分渴求着这样的极致的愉悦，因此一时之间陷入了矛盾的张铭恩只能不停地徘徊着想要和不要之间，连带着敏感的身体也跟着时而放松时而紧缩的，让被紧紧包裹着的陈伟霆一边爽得舒服一边又不至于冲得太快。

这样肆意地活动了一阵子后，憋得辛苦的张铭恩首先忍不住泄了出来。没想到自己竟然会被自己操射的年轻男孩顿时觉得有些丢脸地抓过一旁的枕头把自己盖了起来，但很快压在他身上的男人就一把抽出他手里的东西丢在一边，温柔却又霸道地拨开他额前的头发吻了上来，丝毫不给他拒绝的机会狠狠地吸住了他的嘴唇和舌头，一下子就把张铭恩吻得哼哼地直呻吟。待到小孩儿终于舒服地放松下来后，陈伟霆才松开他的嘴唇笑着亲了亲他的鼻尖，然后退出他的身体拍了拍他的屁股示意他翻过去。刚才经历了一次高潮的张铭恩此刻腰还有些软，于是不太利索地蹭着床单翻了个身，像是有些害怕一般回头看着身后的人，在陈伟霆压下身子靠近他的时候本能地绷紧了身体。然而尽管穴口紧缩，男人的粗壮还是轻而易举地挤开皱褶的肠肉一口气插到了最底，那一瞬攀上背脊的刺激快感让张铭恩失控地喑哑了一声，整个人都有些无力地瘫倒在床上，只剩下挺翘的臀部还高高地翘起着。跪在他身后的陈伟霆感叹着用手扶着张铭恩的窄腰，发烫的掌心从腰侧一路摸到他的肩胛骨，然后又缓慢地原路返回扣住他的腰，微微调整了一下气息后便挺着胯一下下有力地操干起来。

顿时清晰的肉体碰撞声便在房间里回荡起来，张铭恩就算不用看也能知道自己的臀肉被那人的胯骨撞得肉浪横飞，但偏偏陈伟霆还嫌这样不够刺激一般总时不时地用手拍打着他的臀部，激得他不由自主地收缩着肌肉紧紧地吸住体内的阴茎，仿佛不愿让它离开一般贪婪地吮吸着。对此感到十分羞耻的张铭恩整个人都泛起了一层绯红，嘴边溢出的呻吟也紧跟着被有意识地压了下去，然而这样不真切的喘息反而加重了暧昧和性感，宛如猫爪一样有一下没一下地抓挠着陈伟霆的心尖，惹得他又痒又麻的别有一番滋味。

于是乎想要看到更多男孩被自己干得说出话来的模样的陈伟霆便忍不住浅浅地加快了速度，九浅一深的挺动没一阵子就把人撩得焦急难耐，连带着里头的嫩肉都跟着疯狂地抖了起来。被震得头皮直发麻的陈伟霆不稳地吸入一口气，调整了一气息后便抓住张铭恩的后颈快速用力地挺动起来，那粗长的阴茎每一下斗狠狠地撑开所有的皱褶直插到底，把敏感的穴心干得嗡嗡发抖，仿佛一张小嘴不停地吮吸着他敏感的铃口，爽得陈伟霆不由自主地皱起了眉头粗喘起来。而同样被操得脑袋直炸的张铭恩已经快要看不清眼前的景象了，那不断堆积爆发的快感就好像电火花一样噼里啪啦地在他的脑子里炸开，同时全身的细胞都因为快要承受不住这样的刺激而在疯狂地叫喊着。他无法自控地颤抖着抽搐着，不知何时再度挺立的阴茎在床单上滴下了一小滩透明的前液，随着陈伟霆一次又一次频繁不断的挺进，紧绷的小腹便会带起一阵让他想要尖叫的激烈快感。

已经濒临高潮的两人都不约而同地发出了如同被逼上绝境的低吼，射精欲望越发强烈的陈伟霆青筋暴起地捏紧了张铭恩的后颈，一边小心控制着手上的力度，一边却又有些失控地加快速度撞击着他的身体。被他按在身下的张铭恩已经无处可逃地只能抓紧身下的被单叫了出声，那从尾椎一路炸到头顶的快感爆发让他眼前一黑一白，敏感至极的身体终于无法承受更多地喷发出积攒的欲望，瞬间得到解脱的畅快让他失神地瘫在床上，一直到陈伟霆的精液刺激到他敏感的肠道时才颤抖着回过神来。

终于痛快淋漓地舒爽了一番后，二人餍足躺在床上享受着温存的厮磨时光。因为方才在最后叫的声音有点太大了，此刻张铭恩就像是害羞了一般趴在陈伟霆的胸前埋头在他颈间有一下没一下地蹭着。而浑身舒爽的男人则像逗宠物一样温柔地揉了揉怀里人的头发，闭上眼搂着他亲了亲他的额头。得了吻的张铭恩很快就像个讨糖吃的孩子一样仰起头来索吻，被他这可爱的模样逗笑了的陈伟霆宠溺地亲了亲他的鼻尖，才低头包住他的一片嘴唇轻轻地吸了吸。两人就这样黏腻地不停吮吸舔吻着彼此的嘴唇，也不继续深入，只偶尔挑逗地相碰一下舌尖，一直到其中一方有些气息不足地往后缩了缩才牵着一根淡淡的银丝彼此分开。

“起来洗个澡吧。”感觉体力恢复得差不多的陈伟霆这样问道，听张铭恩“嗯”了一声后便抱着人从床上坐起，然后两人一直半搂着对方边亲边走到浴室。待门一关，就又是另外一次缠绵的放纵。等到他们终于洗干净身子恢复清爽的时候，时间已经来到了下午两点多。体力消耗了不少的张铭恩打着哈欠瘫倒在沙发上，跟在他身后的陈伟霆手里拿着一个吹风机坐在他身边，把人捞到腿上后便替他吹干头上的湿发。被暖风烘得很是舒服的张铭恩一脸享受地勾起了嘴角，整个人看上去就像一只慵懒的大猫，就差发出咕噜咕噜的喉音来。而在享受完男友的服务后，张铭恩也很识趣地爬起来接过吹风机替陈伟霆把头发吹干，随后仗着自己刚刚经历了一场“激烈运动”就光明正大地拉着陈伟霆回房间去午休。实在是拿这只大懒猪没辙的陈伟霆无奈又宠溺地摇了摇头，到底是遂了他的意一起回房间躺下了。

厚重的窗帘挡下了室外热辣的午后阳光，凉爽的冷风自墙上的空调吹出，没一会儿就让整个房间的温度都降了下来。开始觉得有点冷的张铭恩手脚并用地给自己裹上被子，修长的四肢如同八爪鱼一般缠上了陈伟霆的身体，很快就找到最舒服的位置安分了下来。并不困倦的陈伟霆微微侧了侧身抱住面前的人，手臂从他的脖子底下穿了过去，肘关节屈起支在枕头上，手里拿着手机随意地刷起了微博。时间在这样的静谧当中来到了晚上四点，不知何时睡着了的陈伟霆因为怀里的人动了一下而跟着醒了过来，睁开眼睛时才发现小孩估计已经醒了很久，此刻正拿着他掉下的手机在B站追番。

“醒啦，晚上吃什么，要不我们出去吃吧？”张铭恩说着翻了个身，大概是想放松一下一直举着手机的左手。

陈伟霆闭上眼打了个哈欠，就着这个姿势从身后抱住了面前的人，有些好奇地看着屏幕里的动画回道：“我都可以。”

“那等我看完这集我们就出去吧。”

陈伟霆嗯了一声，收紧双臂把人牢牢地圈在怀里，鼻尖蹭着他耳后的头发吸了一口气，突然觉得也许偶尔在家瘫一下也是个不错的选择。

 

完


End file.
